Existing packaging for electronic devices is bulky, heavy, expensive, and/or wasteful. Frequently, the packaging includes an exterior box, filled with polystyrene foam or other packing material to hold the electronic device firmly in the exterior box and protect it from impacts and compressive forces. Such existing packaging is difficult and time consuming to open, often requiring tools (e.g., scissors or a knife) to open.
Upon purchasing a new electronic device, consumers may become frustrated if they have to spend time locating tools and struggling to open the electronic device package before they can use their new electronic device.